youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Batman Begins in Sonic Style
Batman Begins is a 2005 superhero film based on the fictional DC Comics character Batman, directed by Christopher Nolan. It starts with your favorite Sonic X Characters like Sonic the Hedgehog as Bruce Wayne/Batman along with Tails as Alfred, Amy Rose as Rachel Dawes, Dr. Eggman as Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow, Knuckles the Echidna as James Gordon and Christopher Thorndyke as Lucius Fox. The film reboots the Batman film series, telling the origin story of the character from Bruce Wayne's initial fear of bats, the death of his parents, his journey to become Batman and his fight against Ra's al Ghul's plot to destroy Gotham City. Plot As a child, Bruce Wayne (Sonic) falls into a well where he's attacked by a swarm of bats. He develops a fear of bats as a result. Soon afterward, he witnesses his parents' murder by mugger Joe Chill, leaving Bruce to be raised by the family's butler, Alfred Pennyworth. 14 years later, Chill is granted parole in exchange for testifying against Gotham City crime boss Carmine Falcone. Bruce goes to the trial, intending to kill Chill, but one of Falcone's assassins does so first. Bruce's childhood friend, Rachel Dawes (Amy Rose) help him for attempting to take the law into his own hands. Bruce later confronts Falcone, who tells him that real power comes from being feared. Bruce decides to travel and learn about the criminal underworld, before becoming a criminal himself. In a Bhutanese prison, Henri Ducard offers to train him in the arts of stealth and fear as a member of the League of Shadows, led by Ra's al Ghul. After completing his training, Bruce learns the League's true intention is to destroy Gotham City which it views as corrupt beyond saving. Bruce refuses to join them and burns down the League's temple. Ra was killed by falling debris while Bruce saves an unconscious Ducard, leaving him with the local villagers. Soon afterward, Bruce returns to Gotham. Publicly posing as a spoiled playboy, he takes an interest in his family's company, Wayne Enterprises, which is now run by the unscrupulous William Earle. Bruce meets Wayne Enterprises's top scientist Lucius Fox (Chris) who shows him various prototype technologies, including the Tumbler (a heavily armored car) and a protective bodysuit. Taking these, Bruce finds an entrance to the cave under his well, confronts his fear of bats and creates a workshop, taking up the identity of "Batman". As Batman, he intercepts a drug shipment and provides Rachel with evidence to indict Falcone, empowering the honest Sgt. James Gordon (Knuckles) and the Gotham police to arrest the previously untouchable criminal. Meanwhile, a prototype Microwave Emitter is stolen from a Wayne Enterprises cargo ship. Back in Gotham, Falcone and his henchmen are declared mentally unfit for trial and transferred to Arkham Asylum by the corrupt Dr. Jonathan Crane, who had been using Falcone to import a drug that causes terrifying hallucinations. Crane exposes Falcone to the toxin while wearing a burlap mask, driving Falcone insane with fear of the "Scarecrow". While investigating Crane, Batman is also exposed to the drug, but is rescued in time by Alfred and given an antidote by Fox. Rachel goes to Arkham where Crane reveals that he has been dumping the toxin into Gotham's water supply before dosing her with it. She was rescued by Batman who exposes Crane to the toxin and interrogates him. Crane reveals that he's working for Ra's al Ghul, but Batman refuses to believe him. Batman escapes with Rachel in the Tumbler, inoculating her and giving her two vials of the antidote, one for Gordon and one for mass production. Meanwhile, Gordon finds out that the compound has been laced into the entire city's water supply, but can only cause harm if inhaled. At his birthday celebration at Wayne Manor, Bruce is confronted by Ducard who reveals himself to be the real Ra's al Ghul. Feigning drunkenness, Bruce kicks his guests out, so they'll be safe, leaving him alone with Ra's and his men. Ra's reveals the League's plan to destroy Gotham: having stolen the Microwave Emitter and conspired with Crane, they intend to vaporize the city's toxin-riddled water supply, making it airborne and creating mass hysteria and violence. The League sets fire to the mansion and Bruce is nearly trapped inside, but Alfred saves him at the last minute. As the League begins unleashing the toxin, Batman rescues Rachel from a drug-induced mob and reveals his true identity to her. He entrusts Gordon with the Tumbler and pursues Ra's, who is using Gotham's train system to deliver the weapon throughout the city. Batman confronts Ra's on the train and escapes just as Gordon uses the Tumbler to destroy the elevated tracks, leaving Ra's to die in the ensuing crash. Batman becomes a public hero, but loses Rachel who can't bring herself to love Bruce and Batman. So, they made a promise that once Gotham City don't need Batman anymore, they'll be together. Bruce buys a controlling stake in the now publicly traded Wayne Enterprises, fires Earle and replaces him with Fox. Gordon is promoted to Lieutenant, showing Batman the Bat-Signal and mentions a criminal who leaves The Joker (Shadow) playing cards at crime scenes. Batman promises to investigate and disappears into the night. Cast Sonic the Hedgehog 3.jpg|Sonic as Bruce Wayne/Batman|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy's happy.jpg|Amy as Rachel Dawes|link=Amy Rose Tails.jpeg|Tails as Alfred Pennyworth|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as James Gordon|link=Knuckles the Echidna Dr. Eggman 2.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow Chris as a boy.jpg|Chris as Lucius Fox|link=Christopher Thorndyke Chuck the Hedgehog.jpg|Chuck as Thomas Wayne, Bruce's father who was murder|link=Chuck the Hedgehog Queen Aleena 2.jpg|Queen Aleena as Martha Wayne, Bruce's mother who was murder|link=Queen Aleena Black Narcissus.jpg|Black Narcissus as Joe Chill who kill Bruce's parents|link=Black Narcissus Blackheart 2.jpg|Blackheart as Ra's al Ghul|link=Blackheart Yellow Zelkova.jpg|Yellow Zelkova as Henri Ducard|link=Yellow Zelkova Red Pine.jpg|Red Pine as Carmine Falcone|link=Red Pine Mephiles the Dark 2.jpg|Mephiles as William Earle, the CEO of Wayne Enterprises who takes the company public in the long-term absence of Bruce Wayne|link=Mephiles the Dark Chaos.jpg|Chaos as Gordon's corrupt partner, Detective Arnold Flass|link=Chaos (Sonic X) Young Sonic.jpg|Young Sonic as Young Bruce Wayne|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy as a little girl.jpg|Young Amy as Young Rachael Dawes|link=Amy Rose Danny 2.jpg|Danny as Carl Finch|link=Danny (Cats Don't Dance) Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies